


Как получить дракона

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon!vers, Dragons, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: В чем Коул был уверен в этой жизни, так это в том, что он должен был унаследовать бубен шамана...На самом деле это махровейшее J2, но так уж получилось, что рассказал эту историю совершенно посторонний нам персонаж. Кстати, Джареда он ненавидит...





	Как получить дракона

В чём Коул был уверен в этой жизни, так это в том, что он должен был унаследовать бубен шамана. Хоть папа ни разу и не дал за него ухватиться, но в глазах-то отцовских он гордость смог разглядеть. Даром что после смерти кормилицы Шираймы отдал на воспитание охотникам. Коул знал, бубен его по праву. Ну кто ещё из деревенских мог похвастаться полностью закрытыми бронью руками? А красивым гребнем от затылка до спинного горба? Да, конечно, чешуйка тут, коготь там, но разве что красотка Арапаима могла похвастаться крепкой чешуёй вокруг бёдер и серебристо посверкивающей полосой по позвонкам, но в руки, чтобы заценить крепость брони, отродясь не давалась.

Коул решил, что достоин он.

Выследил младшего Падалеки, коварно укравшего у него честь продолжить дело отца, и намял ему рёбра. Длинный как лоза, худосочный гадёныш до того ловко уворачивался, что на каждый удар Коул получал то веткой по рукам, то мусором в глаза. Лишь однажды по морде смачно дотянулся. И был крайне озадачен, что пакость дрислявая утёр кровь с губы, пробормотал про какого-то Дженсена и унёсся прятаться не в лес, где его никто найти не мог, а в деревню.

К вечеру Коул понял почему и обозлился на поганца ещё больше. Старейшины позвали Коула на вечерней заре на край леса, а сильнейшие охотники и учителя, те, кому Коул верил как себе и в рот заглядывал, скрутили и выпороли у позорного столба, как последнего беложопого раба. Шкуру с него полосами спускали, едкой росой муравьиной ягоды брызгали на оголённое мясо и приговаривали: «Не трожь не своё!».

Говорят, погоды потом неделю не было, небо гудело, дождь шёл, урожай зерна на корню сгноил. Коул не помнил. Висел в беспамятстве у ствола крайнего от леса дерева и мечтал открутить уроду тонконогому шею. Мечтал и смотрел, как кровавая жижа плывёт по рукам, по коре, выжигает вокруг дерева траву и землю. Ни одна муха на неё не села, ни один зверь не подошёл. Коул скрипел зубами и в моменты просветления думал, как отомстит. 

Это его право — шамана — решать, как будет жить племя и что делать. А не мелкого дрища, что заявлялся на совет племени от силы раз в неделю, вякал, мол, туда нельзя и туда, а вот там может оказаться добыча. А потом отваливался в лес, и — уж это Коул чуял — миловался с полюбовничком. Ну хоть бы бабу завёл, мерзота. Нет, Коул застал его разок — пёрся из леса без штанов, прихрамывая, будто его там кабан выдрал. Деревенские выходки дурачка не замечали, а Коул бесился.

На седьмой день ненастья даже одуревший от привязи и потери крови Коул понял: что-то произошло. Над головой разразился вселенский кошмар, вот-вот небо с землёй сольются вместе, гремело и трещало вокруг, светилось и полыхало. А потом на позорное место рухнул дохлый дракон, и всё закончилось. Дождь тоже прекратился.

Старейшина поутру посмотрел на дракона, пробурчал что-то про непомерную цену и приказал Коула отвязать. И шкуру с убоины снимать запретил, и зубы дергать, посмотрел на Коула как на убогого, как ни разу не глядел на Падалеки, и приказал ему нести тушу с почестями в пещеру предков. Прямо на посечённую спину взвалить и приказал, подстегнув магическим приказом. Сам следом шёл, вроде как молитвы читать, а Коул-то знал: чтобы когтей ему на ножи не дать надергать. Из пещеры Коул выполз едва живой от надрыва и боли. Старейшине он теперь тоже припомнит эту блажь — других драконов в склепе не было.

Наученный подлым падалечьим коварством, нападать на засранца возле деревни не стал. Решил выследить говнюка, что с ним милуется. Накрыть голубков одним махом.

Заращивал на хребте сломанный плетью гребень, скрежетал клыками и копил злобу. Особенно злобе помогали бабы. Ни одна не подошла. Только старая карга Ишильмеса, посмеиваясь, приносила пожрать. И ни одна из грудастых молодок, таскавшихся следом, носа не казали и на зов не спешили. Рабыни и те, сверкая белыми ляжками, убегали. Коул зверел.

Спустя две недели он смог выползать из загаженной хижины без магического приказа старейшины, первое, что услышал: отвернуть морду от младшенького Падалеки, а если тот будет идти навстречу — сломя голову удирать. Иначе…

На все «иначе» Коулу было наплевать. Глаза застилало бешенством. Он вышел на охоту. Не сказав ни слова никому из деревни, а кому? Старейшине, приказавшему его унизить? Собратьям охотникам, спускавшим с него шкуру? Продажным блядям, что испарились, едва он попал в опалу? Нет уж.

Можно было уйти на прожжённый юг, подмять под себя племя белозадых, смешных, как червяки, дикарей. Но Коул и бабами-то их брезговал, не то что с дрязгами мерзкого племени разбираться. Хоть они и торговали с гладкокожими, а жить вместе — брр. На север, в горы, где обитали драконы, он и сам не хотел. Твари были злобные, дикие и подчиняться не желали. Единственный раз, когда Коул встретил Мглистого дракона и загорелся идеей поработить, оседлать и вознестись в небо, чертова скотина ему чуть руку не отъела. Ноги-то он унес, а вот скотов, так похожих на людей — и гребни, и когти, и чешуя, возненавидел.

И Коул выбрал единственное — древнюю пещеру предков, не ту, куда хоронили сейчас, а самую первую. Сделать там схрон и выбираться следить за говнюком Падалеки.

Полдня пробираясь сквозь бурелом и заросли, словно нарочно выросшие здесь с прошлого раза, Коул услышал странное.

— Прошу, пусть им будет солнце, Джен… — простонали с поляны голосом… Падалеки!

— Как стараться будешь.

— Я стараюсь, смотри, я ммм… Так стараюсь…. А-а-ах… Не умаривай их из-за одного полудурка.

— Он посягнул на моего ребёнка! — но сладострастное сопение не замедлилось. Наоборот, звонче шлепки понеслись.

Падалеки под ним выл и рычал, умолял. И что особенно раздражало, нет-нет, а за деревню попросит. Ну кто в такие моменты вообще говорить способен? А этот взвыл, перекрикивая рычание любовника, и снова попросил.

— Не трогай их…

На поляне зашуршало, заскрежетало и затихло, Коул решил выглянуть, кто ж так жарил полудурочного, выдавая себя за лесного бога.

На первый взгляд Падалеки выглядел, будто в него плюнул кислотный дракон, на второй тоже — одна белая коленка светится в одной стороне, другая в другой. Чешуя на них такая мелкая и незаметная, как будто он из голозадых. Только посередине, меж коленок, ничего не было, сплошная чернота. Ни груди, ни шеи, всё растворилось. Кудлатая голова откинута назад, рот распахнут в беззвучном крике. А белоснежные пальцы скребут эту пустоту.

Коул отпрянул. Падалеки хоть и уродец — белый, гладкий, тощий, но увидеть разорванным было ещё хуже.

Стоило спрятаться и задуматься, куда смог удрать полюбовничек дурачка, раздался голос:

— Джен, правда, не надо на них отыгрываться. Ты же не хочешь, чтоб я вынашивал яйцо? Арапаима согласна пойти за князя южан, там чешую не считают красивой. В приданое хочет трёх золотых жаб и стадо рыжих корсобороток.

На поляне раздался приглушённый смех и слова:

— Непростые запросы!

Коул мгновенно признал полюбовничка и притихарился понадежнее. В мозгах коротило. Красавица Арапаима Снежные Бёдра хочет сбросить чешую и выйти за голозадого?

На поляне снова застонали и заерзали, неугомонные. Коул дождался, когда увлекутся, примерился к ножу, чтобы двоих одним ударом пригвоздить, и резко вскочил, выбрасывая в цель.

Увидеть только успел, как попал, и, ох, что потом началось… 

Брошенный нож отскочил как от камня от беспросветно чёрного крыла, Падалеки завизжал как подрезанный, а дракон, клятый недоумок, миловался с драконом! Задержался возле раскоряченного Падалеки. То ли хрен у него с шипами был, то ли склещились, но Коулу и секунды хватило чтобы скрыться.

Гребнистого Рыльщика или Горного Свистуна он бы скрутил одним махом. Зелёного Рыбака уложил бы почти наверняка. Мглистые и Иглистые его бы ни за что не догнали, а остальные так далеко от гор не отходят. Но тощезадый говнюк приманил своими неведомыми прелестями не кого-нибудь, а алмазную хмарь, самую злопамятную, коварную и, что особо погано, сильную и быструю из ночных фурий. А Коул ему сейчас считай что яйца отдавил.

Он нёсся без оглядки к старым пещерам предков. Туда хода голозадым и крылатым нет, а своего предки наверняка простят.

Он бежал со всех четырех, сдирая кору и траву когтями, закладывая головокружительные пируэты и с горечью понимая, что для крылатого, изрыгающего огонь и кое-что похуже, он всего лишь удобная цель.

Но, на удивление, до пещер добежать он успел. Как пушинку откинул запрещающий камень, плюнул едко на подхваченную сухую палку, обволакивая её конец бесчадным огнём, и нырнул вглубь. На третьем повороте притормозил, здесь уже можно было не опасаться расправы — даже синее пламя не долетит, не то что пронзающие сталь и камень алмазные иглы. Расслышал от входа тихое падалечье:

— Тебе туда нельзя.

— Тебе тоже.

— Я должен…

— И мне гораздо больше. Не лезь. Теперь не надо будет корсобороток ловить.

Озвученный план показался мутным, но Коул на всякий случай отполз вглубь. И правильно. Знаменитые алмазные иглы пучками влетали в пещеру, прихватывая блестящей изморозью все вокруг, а когда места не осталось, начали пробивать от входа вглубь через потолок пещеры. Коул припустил вглубь и искренне позавидовал тому, кому Падалеки откроет клад, из пещер брать нельзя, а вот выдергивать из холма никто не запрещает. И достанется же кому-то везение! Готовые наконечники, магически закалённые, выдерживающие все, кроме драконьего пламени, — два своих Коул так и просрал с тем брыкливым драконом. Нет бы гаду покориться, взять на спину, хар-рактер показал, скотина тупая. И лучших копий как не бывало. 

Отдышавшись в сухой прохладной глубине, Коул вдруг обиделся на Падалеки вдвое сильнее. Он же слабак, ни когтей, ни мощи, добраться сюда одновременно с драконом он мог, только… оседлав его. Говнюк! Это была мечта Коула! Знал бы, когда ловил того Мглистого, сзади бы заходил! 

Он отплевался от бесплодных мечтаний и огляделся. Видимо, в пещеру пробрался не с того края, тут лежали только голокожие рабы, пусть и в драгоценностях.

Дальше пошли нормальные люди — в чешуе, с когтями. Мумии скалили на него нешуточные клыки, у некоторых из-под одеяний виднелись хвосты, подобие крыльев. Но в большом зале оказалось странное — огромная высохшая туша обвилась вокруг хрупкой и маленькой фигурки. Неуловимый Мглистый нежно обнимал белозадую!? После смерти драконы деревенеют, так ни за что не завернёшь. А червячка умерла от чего? Коул поворошил груду тряпок, живот трупа разворочан так, что жалкие усилия похоронной команды пропали даром. Позвоночник и рёбра с остатками крови прорвали пересохшую ткань. Вот же мерзость. Ядом она его, что ли, отравила?

Такие парочки встретились Коулу ещё пять раз, червячки были разной степени порченности, а драконы — высшие! Захочешь убить — брони не напасёшься! Все умерли без единой раны. Хотел бы Коул знать, что за яд!

В самой глубине дракон лежал самый свежий — блёклая чешуя пооблетела, крылья обгрызли мыши, бронешипы облезли от времени. Коул не смог определить, какого он вида. Может, от старости подох? В лапах никого не было. 

Коул попинал мумию в рёбра. Через мгновение уже смотрел в бельма ослепшей от старости фурии неизвестной породы, ещё через миг извивался в её зубах.

Как его вынесли на свет, Коул не запомнил, фурия в пару укусов разжевала ему обе руки и милостиво оставила целыми ноги, но всё равно орать от боли и смотреть, куда тебя волокут, невозможно. Тварь вытошнила его на округлый камень, проскрежетала:

— Он покушался на прах моего Мило! — и испарилась быстрее, чем его жертва смогла что-либо понять.

Ледяной ветер немного остудил горящие руки, и Коул смог продрать склеенные слезами глаза. На главной площади, на освобождённом от приношений алтарном камне он и лежал, будто подготовленная на плов чёрная корсоборотка. Людей рядом особо не было. Обозлённый донельзя старейшина, старшие охотники, глава рода Падалеки. И Падалеки-младший весь в прилипших кровавых брызгах обнимал-удерживал чёрного, как провал в бездну, дракона. В стороне злая не меньше фурии зыркала глазами «снежнобедрая» Арапаима, похожая сейчас больше на отварного рака.

— В силу Первого Договора племя Железных людей отдаёт тебе, Страж Неба, отступника.

Дракон клацнул зубами, соглашаясь.

— Племя людей вам благодарно, — проговорил старейшина и бочком, подталкивая прочь остальных, убрался. Площадь опустела.

Дракон вперился в Коула изумрудным взором. Оказывается, и он удерживал своего любовника, обвив хвостом талию. Падалеки, едва старшие удалились, а хвост разжался, бросился на Коула пинать ногами. Руки он держал на груди, пинать было неудобно, но душу он на пленнике отвёл, пусть больше отшибив себе ноги. Коул хрипел в магической удавке, но пока дракон близко, предпочёл молча уворачиваться.

Когда рядом с Коулом скромно пристроилась Арапаима, Падалеки даже рычать перестал от удивления. Дракон же приобнял ещё, обтираясь об его лицо мордой, и, отойдя, фыркнул, выдохнул перед собой алмазно сверкающее марево, шагнул насквозь. Арапаима взвизгнула, Коул выпучил глаза, а Падалеки и ухом не дёрнул, нахмурился и прижал плотнее полные горсти какой-то слизи к груди.

Вместо беззвёздного провала в ночь рядом с ними замер рослый, крепкий в плечах мужчина. Загорелый, сильный и красивый как бог леса. Как всякий бог — обнаженный. Истекающий магией, словно над ним шёл дождь.

Он едва не придушил Коула, погладив его по шее, прошипел: 

— Если мои дети тебя не выберут, ты пожалеешь, что появился на свет. 

Падалеки за его плечом из разъярённого превратился в удивлённого. Разжал руки, в ладонях среди раздавленной кожистой скорлупы шевелилось три дракончика, слепых, бескрылых и бесхвостых, но даже у Коула не повернулся язык назвать их червяками. Мальцы вертели носами, лизали падалечьи пальцы и предвкушающе причмокивали. 

— Но так не бывало! — прошептал Падалеки.

— Теперь будет, — коротко бросил дракон.

Он забрал свой приплод и усадил на оголённый живот Коула, придушив его магически, чтоб не метался. Дракончики помяли крошечными лапками кожу и скакнули прочь, на алтарь, и Коул начал задыхаться, но обнюхав женщину, двое вернулись обратно. Вгрызлись мелкими зубками в брюшину. Дрожа от боли, неподвижный и бессловесный Коул завидовал суке Арапаиме, та чмокнула младенца в носик и спокойно проглотила, пустив его с ладони в горло и едва ли не в ту же секунду свернувшись в магическое яйцо. 

Над Коулом дракон стоял, пока дети не устроились, выдергав ему половину кишок; глядя в глаза, сказал:

— Я знаю, ты больше не будешь. Но я слишком хочу тебя убить, чтобы не насладиться.

Яйцо сомкнулось перед глазами как призрак вечного блаженства в посмертии. Очнулся Коул совсем другим.

***

Если во сне казалось, что мелкие твари играют с ним, тыкаясь рылами в руки, то вывалившись из скорлупы под ноги к их отцам, Коул понял, что дети унаследовали все качества Падалеки. Пока он спал, сожрали с него чешую, обглодали гребень и горб, на изжёванных фурией руках оставили по три пальца. Арапаиму исцелили, едва треснула скорлупа, а он, почти без кожи, корчился у ног дракона вечность. Тот не скрывал, что готов наслаждаться зрелищем ближайшие годы без перерыва, недаром главное слово про алмазную хмарь — злопамятный. Коул удивился, когда Падалеки попросил за него. И напугался, когда дракон согласился неожиданно легко и с таким восхищённым видом, будто пиздюк ему вправду дельное предложил.

Взмахнул рукой, магически снова вывернув Коула из кожи, крутанул и завернув обратно. Только Арапаима ушла от него красавицей, а из Коула получился полный урод — в рубцах, с калечными руками, плешивой головой. Дракон залюбовался, Падалеки не нашёл что сказать. С площади Коул уковылял с клеймом собственности драконов во весь лоб и напутствием, которое услышал шёпотом внутри головы:

— Жрать дам, только когда попросишь. Не пытайся сдохнуть, накажу.

И неприятности начались.

В хижину свою он зайти не смог, острая звериная вонь заставляла кашлять до рвоты. Джунгли для его беззащитной кожи оказались злее осиного роя. Кормить его тоже не собирались, из пределов человеческого жилья его выгонял тот же тошнотворный звериный дух.

Раньше он приносил добычу в свой дом, обдирал вкусное и выпинывал остатки за порог, оставляя на растерзание голожопым. Теперь голозадым стал сам, а все мясные отходы оказались поделёнными. Охотники несли убоину сразу на общий стол, разделывали другие люди. Голожопые не забирали у их дверей оставшиеся куски, а приносили положенную долю добычи. Коул посчитал это блажью. И расточительством. Но жрать хотелось всё сильнее. 

Хотел отнять кусок у голозадой, та умудрилась отбить ему яйца и позвать остальных. И люди стояли в кругу, молча смотрели, как беложопые, почти что рабы, палками «учат» голодного. Слова никто не сказал.

Даже отец, вроде бы запропавший в джунглях, а тут появившийся, полслова не вымолвил. И не пришёл, пока Коул подыхал с голодухи в каком-то сарае. Урод.

Убитая курица обошлась ему в такую цену, что он и дальше предпочёл бы не знать, что там за тварей разводят мерзкие червяки. Он скрутил птичке шею и припал к самой сладкой, тёплой крови, нахватался её полным ртом. И выблевал тут же. Тело не принимало. Слабое, уродливое червячье племя даже кровь сырьём жрать не могло.

Зато когда за курицей пришёл хозяин, Коул узнал, что это тело принять может. Взять с него было нечего, делать он ничего не умел и не хотел, и червяки, уничтожив его гордость, сделали его блядью. Колодки и батоги заставили принять нужную позу, а бледножопые, которых оказалось неожиданно много, с задорными шуточками намазали жиром и оприходовали его зад. Не больно, но это он должен был их драть и пороть!

Под первым он рычал, бился, под вторым попытался укусить стоявшего рядом червяка за колено и лишился передних зубов. Туго соображая от ярости и звона в голове, нахлебавшись вдоволь собственной крови, он услышал звяк грошика о медную плошку, понял, в какую низкую цену ставили червяки его тело и, взревев, стал откручивать себе шею об колодку.

Почти удалось. Явился сволочной дракон, отхлестал магией и подживил жопу. Бросил в миску полновесное серебро, а притихшим червяками смешливо сообщил, что курица оплачена и драть его собственность он разрешает только за прокорм. Чтобы не обременял деревню.

Сколько он маялся, страдая от голода, Коул не запомнил. Еду червяки от него прятали. Он посмотрел на труд водовоза, говновоза, погонщиков скота и посчитал их достойными только тупых червяков. Попробовал красть яйца и узнал, что червяки давно прикормили убогих волков, сделали их послушными. И одна такая клыкастая дрянь вполне способна откусить ему часть ляжки. Явившийся дракон рассмеялся над происшествием. Но заживил рану и пообещал за воровство оторвать руки.

Коул впервые попросил еду у хозяина курицы. Было противно, но буханка чёрного хлеба, немного чёрствого, но всё равно чертовски желанного того стоила. Следующий предложил хлеб сам, Коул не стал ломаться и встал как надо, и в горло дал. Если думать о хлебе, то перетерпеть можно, а про распорки для зубов червяки и сами помнили. И какое-то время жил безбедно. К нему привыкли, беременные червячки порой сами звали его успокоить похоть мужей. Но к концу дождливого сезона племени припомнился сгнивший на корню урожай. Хлеба стали жалеть и звали пореже.

Когда новые колосья налились, но ещё не поспели, Коул готов был жрать хоть помои, накопленные за день со стола. Но хозяева забыли про похоть и кормили скотину. 

Попался снова на воровстве. Убил и запёк на углях собаку. Выродки беложопые нашли её голову возле его костра. И вместо «оплаты» избили. Жестоко, но без вредительства. Дракон не пришёл.

Ослабевший Коул провалялся под холодным дождём, заболел и, пока метался в бреду, вспомнил. Кормилица, пока была жива, рассказывала ему сказки. Про червяков. Она их называла человеками, Коул так и не понял почему. И была там одна сказка про рыжую корсоборотку, до того большую и сильную, что на ней начал ездить какой-то важный червяк. И столько раз она его спасала когтями, клыками, крыльями, что червяк клялся на каждом углу, что вовек ей будет благодарен. Но стоило скотине обескрылеть, а потом и ослепнуть от болезни, как червяк купил другую, а эту оставил подыхать. И слепая корсоборотка приплелась на судную площадь и стала грызть первое, до чего дотянулась, — канат набатного колокола. Половину отъела с голодухи. А собравшиеся люди, увидев такое, решили, что если червяк и дальше хочет торговать с ними, покупать у них корсобороток и ходить по земле племени, то в каждый приезд будет оставлять деньги на её содержание, а перед скотиной за ложь извиняться. И платил, и извинялся лет двадцать, пока не сдохла от старости.

Коул подумал — а чем он хуже тупой скотины? Выйти и потребовать справедливости. Пусть Падалеки и прочие ответят за совершённую несправедливость. Содержат и кормят до конца дней. Представить извиняющимся дракона он и в бреду не смог и решил, что его просто изгонят.

А как очухался — в луже умылся и поплёлся на судную площадь.

Увидев, кто растрезвонился, люди уходили. Коулу было смертельно обидно, и он дёргал и дёргал веревку, пока не пришёл дракон. Говнюк Падалеки в кои-то веки не висел на нём, как влюблённая шлюха, а со злостью отбрыкивался от касаний. Тут же и старейшины родов дошли, за ними воины старшего и юного домов, затесались и любопытные беложопые.

Коул прямо высказал им свою боль. 

И про бесчестного Падалеки, отнявшего у него законное место шамана. И про то, что обрекать его на смерть от голода, когда он выкормил своей кровью драконышей, несправедливо. Он им жизнь дал, а его искалечили. Бросили подыхать без крохи хлеба. Никакого уважения лучшему охотнику племени!

Рожи у старейших вытягивались от его речи странно. Так же на него вытаращилась почти бесчешуйная Шубаста, когда он согласился трахать её только в жопу. Прониклись, наверное.

Высказавшись, Коул, выпрямился и огляделся. Даже червяки не шевелились. А Падалеки от стыда спрятал лицо на груди у дракона и обвис на нём, ну блядь блядью.

Голос подал тот, от кого Коул уже и не ждал ответа. Папа. Он прохрипел будто бы чужим голосом:

— За первое нападение на избранника дракона заплатил жизнью твой отец.

Старейшина поддакнул:

— А племя — урожаем, пока они дрались.

Коул не поверил. Он утащил в склеп всего лишь Речного Урана. Они толстые, медленные и непроходимо тупые. Не мог такой неделю выстоять против фурии. А Коул был слишком хорош, чтобы стать его сыном. Но бывший шаман неумолимо продолжил:

— Рохшас был не сильно умён, но он умел любить. Мы были не рядом, когда он учуял запах твоей крови, принял её за мою и бросился выручать. Он и погиб, не успев увидеть, кого защищает. Я-то не крылат и успел слишком поздно. И убил бы тебя у столба, если бы мог. Ты когтя его не стоишь, а хотел выдрать их как трофей!

Коул набычился, кажется, на сельве отец переел грибов. А тот всё не умолкал:

— Тебя не должно было быть! Но у нас четыре поколения не было драконьих детей, кровь начала растворяться, воины слабели. Мы решили обмануть судьбу, — старейшина тоже покаянно склонил голову. — Заметив Рохшаса, я вышел к нему и принял его любовь, хотя сам её почувствовал годы спустя. А тебя стоило размазать в яйце! Чуть не убил меня, выпил досуха роженицу, стоил жизни кормилице. И как же хорошо, что в племени не останется от тебя следа!

Правильно, детей от него достойна была только Снежнобедрая… шлюха. Коул скривился. И как это без следа? Величайший охотник… Перебил Старейшина:

— Мало тебе было раз получить по заслугам? Второй раз ты напал на избранника с ножом! А если бы ты убил там его, почти доносившего зародыша? Что бы осталось от Племени Железных Людей? Кто бы остановил обезумевшего от потери дракона?

— Сдох бы сам, — припечатал его страшилки Коул.

На площади стало ещё безлюднее.

— Ты шкурой своей ответил за покушение, остался жив и всего лишь выкормил его детей.

— А в рабы?!

— В Первом законе указано — любой виновный в смерти дракона, будет отдан крылатым. Дженсен отказывался брать тебя за Рохшаса. Зато ты к нему в лесу подкрался и впрягся в это ярмо сам! — прошипел Старейшина.

— И голодом!

Тут не выдержал дракон:

— Ясно же было сказано, жратву ты мог попросить у меня!

Выдержали этот рявк только Падалеки и старейшины. А Коул подумал: «Щаз, чтобы признать своим хозяином?!». Ему надоел этот бредовый цирк, взмахнув рукой, он шагнул прочь от злобных предателей. На глаза попалось Падалечье отродье — белые чешуйки, сахарные крылышки… План созрел мгновенно, вот сейчас он о себе память и оставит!

Он метнулся к солнечным кудряшками, намереваясь схватить и свернуть вместе с головенкой. Но синяя вспышка оказалась быстрее. Он снова перестал быть.

***

— Не выглядит она довольной… — проворчал Джаред, наблюдая за погрузкой.

Красавица поджала губки, увидев, что в плетёной клетке всего один жаб. Из крытой повозки с рыжими корсоворотками вышла темнее тучи, но, обладая умом не чета некоторым, Арапаима подошла к дракону и рассыпалась в благодарностях, Старейшину приобняла на прощание.

Для юронгского князя, приехавшего за невестой для старшего брата, приданое показалось не главным. Скорее, он его совсем не заметил, таращился, не моргая, на Дженсена. Огромный, непроглядной черноты дракон впечатлил его до потери речи.

Остальные предпочли тоже молчать. Важные договоры подписаны, приданое и ответные дары погружены, зачем растягивать прощание?

— А корсобороток чего пожалел? — Джареда всё же смущала драконья скупость. Избраннику он хоть звезду с неба достанет, а на остальных посмотрит задумчиво, если не убегут сразу, ещё дважды переспросит. Джареда немного воротило, но он старался понять логику любимого. С Коулом не поверил ему и как ужасно ошибся.

Дженсен, как всегда, за ответ потребовал нежностей, поскрести коготками ему по шкуре, поддаться обнимающему крылу. И хоть с крылом были затруднения, тело помнило, как испуганный дракон инстинктивно выпустил шипы и распорол его чуть не пополам по талии, перерезая открытую кожу, а сквозь неё зародыша, и Джаред не знал, что страшнее… Но завернуться как в ночь в сплошную темень бархатного крыла оказалось заманчивее и приятнее, чем лелеять страхи.

Дракон подловил его под ноги, прижал к себе. Намиловавшись пробурчал:

— Вы люди странные, когда даёшь вам то, что вы хотели, а не то, что просили, так обижаетесь…

Джаред в ложной обиде заворочался под крылом, куснул за фалангу. Дженсен вдохнул его запах, выпив воздух, кажется, на многие мили вокруг, и продолжил:

— Корсоворотки все в тяжести от разных самцов.

— Всего четыре!

— Я смотрел, у каждой по шесть-семь кутенков, почти все самки.

Джаред всё ещё сомневался, стоили ли они стада.

— Я ради неё в дальнее ущелье летал, поймал самого здорового, яркого как огонь жеребца. Со смешной мордой.

До Джареда стало доходить, найти среди дичков звездорылого — это надо постараться. Южане за такого золотом по весу дают. Он один стоит как четыре стада.

— Жабу? Их же в залесье хоть руками лови.

— Не успевал. Но обещаю тебе, в этой полно икры, и она вся оплодотворенная. 

Дженсен затянул его к себе на хребет, полетел в их новое тайное логово, где Джареду стало очень надолго не до чужого приданого.

***

Коул открыл глаза. Ничего не понял.

Он оказался в клетке, на мягком полу, удобно по нему разваленный. Ноздри подрагивали от запаха еды, он потянулся и сожрал — вкусно. Повертелся в поисках новой — через кормушку тут же всыпалось море какой-то сытной съедобны. Выел.

Выспался, обгадился в дальнем углу, а через минуту дерьмо пропало. В животе что-то бурлило, да и пусть. Он поискал пожрать и свежатинка скоро посыпалась.

«Уважают!» — подумал он, надулся от гордости и громко довольно квакнул.


End file.
